The Molecular and Cellular Biology (MCB) core will provide services in support of molecular biology and cell culture for U54 investigators and scientific staff at the ONPRC with NICHDsupported projects. The goal of the MCB Core is to provide flexible, time- and cost-effective services to facilitate investigator's utilization of molecular biology and cell culture. Molecular biology services include generation of monkey specific cDNAs;automated sequencing;large scale plasmid and phage preparation;supply of a limited number of reagents, training and access to specialized equipment including a liquid-handling robot, realtime PCR and phosphorimaging. Cell biology services include preparation of media and reagents, storage and amplification of cell lines, preparation of coated culture ware and cover slips, transfection and cloning of cell lines, training, and access to specialized equipment including a fluorescent plate reader. The MCB Core will be an open core dedicating 45% of core resources to 3 of the U54 projects and the remaining resources to 7 U54-approved ROls